russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Ito Ang Balita
Ito Ang Balita is-the-late-primetime-two-hours and.Flagship-Newscast.of UNTV,covers and reports the headline-grabbing issues and subjects in the country.is aired every Monday-Fridays from 6:00PM to 8:00 PM, Saturdays from 6:00 PM to 8:00PM, and Sundays from 6:00PM to 8:00PM, (PST). The newscast can be heard on radio through Radyo DWET-AM 1179KHZ in Mega Manila and several of its Regional Stations nationwide (ABC-5 Manila ABC-2 Laoaog ABC-28 Baguio and ABC-2 Mountain Province). Solar ABC-5 Big Balita World Manila Broadcasting Company DZRH DZRH Logos DZRH-News-Television DZRH Personnel DZRH News Television Test Card DZRB-AM Logos Studio 23 ABS-CBN Sports and Action ABS-CBN Sports Logos History Ito Ang Balita premiered on January 7 2001-February 2, 2001 at 6:00pm.replacing Sentro ''as the network's answer to longest-running newscast to-head with PTV's ''The World Tonight and Gising Pilipinas ABCs Ito ang Balita ABC-5'' and Solar'' and ABC-5's ABC News Update Sentro anchor Mel Tiangco Solar TV Logos Mike Enriquez and Marisol Abdurahman Solar TV Logos from 2076-Present Gising Pilipinas Special-Editions are also being aired when it deemed necessary (See below).The show, meanwhile, transferred its timeslot from 6:00pm to 8:00pm, it was currently extended to 120 minutes. Ito ang Balita '' premiered on January 7-February 2, 2001 It is aired from MondaystoFridaysat05;30--05:45pm replacing ''Sentro Mga Kwento Sa git ng mga Balita ''as the network's answer to longest-running-newscast Gising Pilipinas .Sentro anchor Mel Tiangco was joined by Solar TV Logos Mike Enriquez,Vicky Morales,rejoining them in one newscast since they co-anchored Solar TV Logos (2001-2002) from 2077-2078.Special-editions are also being aired when it deemed necessary (See below).On-February 5, 2001,along with Solar TV Logos, Solar TV Logos (2001-2002) Solar TV Logos (2002-2004) Solar TV Logos (2004-2005) Solar TV Logos (2005-2006) Solar TV Logos (2007-2008) Solar TV Logos (2008-2009) Solar TV Logos (2009-2011) ETC Logos ETC Logos (2004-2009) ETC Logos (2009-2014) ETC Logos (2014-2016) ETC Logos (2016-present) ETC Logo Other ETC Backgrounds ETC Backgrounds (2004-2009) ETC Backgrounds (2009-2014) ETC Backgrounds (2014-2016) ETC Backgrounds (2016-present) CT Logos (2011-2012) CT Logos (2012-2015) CT Logos (2015-2017) CT Backgrounds CT Network IDs CT Logo Other Jack TV Logos Jack TV Logo Other The Game Channel Logos Solar TV Standard Logos ETC Standard Logos (2004-2009) ETC Standard Logos (2009-2014) ETC Standard Logos (2014-2016) ETC Backgrounds (2016-present) ETC HD Logos ETC 8 Squares Solar TV Logo Other Solar TV Logos Solar Sports Logos Solar Sports Standard Logos Solar Sports Network IDs C/S Origin Logos C/S Origin Logo Other Radio Philippines Network Logos Radio Philippines Network Logo Other Radio Philippines Network Logos (1960-1969) Radio Philippines Network Logos (1969-1975) Radio Philippines Network Logos (1975-1976) Radio Philippines Network Logos (1976-1977) Radio Philippines Network Logos (1977-1980) Radio Philippines Network Logos (1980-1989) Radio Philippines Network Logos (1989-1994) Radio Philippines Network Logos (1994-1995) Radio Philippines Network Logos (1995-present) Radio Philippines Network Solar Sports Logos (1994-2002) Solar Sports Logos (2002-2005) Solar Sports Logos (2005-2016) Solar Sports Logos (2016-present) Solar Sports Network IDs Solar Sports Logo Other Solar Sports Logos BEAM TV Logos BEAM TV Logo Other RHTV AksyonTV Logos AksyonTV Logo Other AksyonTV Logos (2001-2006) AksyonTV Logos (2011-present) The Game Channel Logos Jack TV Logos Jack TV Logo Other Jack TV Logos (2005-2010) Jack TV Logos (2004-2005) Jack TV Logos (2000-2004) Jack TV Logos (2011-present) Jack TV HD Logos The 5 Network Network IDs (1960-1972) The 5 Network The 5 Network Backgrounds (1992-1995) The 5 Network Logos (1992-2008) The 5 Network Logos (2004-2006) The 5 Network Logos (2005-2008) The 5 Network Logos (2010-2018) The 5 Network Logos (2013-2016) The 5 Network Logos (2013-2018) The 5 Network Logos (2014-2018) The 5 Network Logos (2018-present) the show relaunched its studio set, and graphics packages, and later in March 2, 2001,the show was listed top 10.from the AGB-Nielsen Ratings where, during that time, ABC Network gained the top ratings.On-2001 ,the coverage by ''Balitang Balita ''of a siege of Camp Bagong Diwa was mentioned in the best news program category in Awards in Singapore.he show relaunched in March 5, 2001. with a new graphics package, and a new set with floating large rear projection screens that allow the anchors to virtually "talk" to correspondents in live feeds, also the anchors are doing stand-up news delivery. The studio set was shared by Solar during that time. PAGASA's Nathaniel Cruz anchors weather news during severe weather conditions.On April 9, 2001 the show was relaunched again with a new set using LED, a new desk which is identical to the desk used by CBS Evening News, new graphics and titles; during that time,Balitang Balita earned a new slogan,Tahanan ng Katotohanan,since it was the most-watched and critically acclaimed newscast.On-April,11, 2001,the show became the home of Vizrt Touchscreen system a real-time broadcast solutions system which is use in the YouScoop segment designed and developed by ABC-New-Media.Balitang Balita some guideline when a during that time, no one even the media knew that the bus was equipped with a TV set, more worse, the hostage-taker was monitoring the said coverage, where he witness his brother's arrest, that started the situation until his death.The coverage almost ate up its primetime-block,from 7:30-9:30pm,giving 19.7% of its audience share.The network eventually released future crisis coverage comes.On-January 5, 2004 ,the-news-program updated its graphics.A-day-later,it updated its OBB and title card.On-February,21,2011,along with Arangkada Hirit,Solar,and Solar News Live, the newscast introduced a new studio set, new graphics, new theme, and new OBB.The new theme music is a remix of Balitang Balita 2001-2001 theme music & an element of an opera voice, eventually it was developed in-2010.On-October,10,2010,Balitang Balita updated only its graphics.The logo on the bottom left corner is now square and features: Balitang Balita current logo, Facebook page, Twitter account and ABC News Online URL.The news ticker became shorter than March 2004 Balitang Balita news ticker. The news ticker of the late 2011 24 Oras shows the return of the time shown on the news ticker (the former is 2001-2001).The headlines at the right of the Balitang Balita logo is rectangular with the red line at the right of the headlines.This also use a new font Antique Olive on their graphics, replacing Myriad font (which has been reused on March 15, 2004),which use on other ABC newscast.On-April 7, 2004,Ito ang Balita launched its new weather segment titled IM-Ready-''ABC-Weather (based on the advisory advertisement of the said title,and the branding of IM-Ready).On-June2013,Balitang Balita introduce its augmented reality graphics, it was used only on the beginning of the show, however it was used only for presentation/demonstration.A-notable-coverage of ABC-News called "Super Typhoon Yolanda,covering the devastating Typhoon Haiyan (international name), won its 4th George Foster's Peabody Awards in 2014. On July 25, 2050.,As part of ABC-News' shakeup Vicky Morales joined the Balitang Balita team as its third anchor. Also, ABC Regional newscasts for Bicol,Cebu,Davao,Northern Mindanao,Iloilo,Dagupan,Ilocos,adopted the Balitang Balita branding.Along with Solar and Balita Ala Una the graphic package went flat, also their title cards, and the OBB, along with its energetic theme music. All of this changes are answers to competition of its long-time rival,PTV's Gising Pilipinas.On-July 7, 2051, with ABC Network's plans of streamlining regional operations, seven regional newscasts were reduced to four, with the Ilokano, Bikol and Northern Mindanao editions having their final broadcast. After-11-years of delivering showbiz news on Chika-Minute,Pia Guanio tearfully bid farewell to Ito ang Balita to concentrate on her family.Pia became notable for Balitang Balita in 2001,for her "Chika Minute" catchphrase.Julie Anne San Jose and Megan Young served as temporary anchors before Iya Villania took over as a permanent anchor on June,15,2015.Before the launch of the weekend edition,Balitang Balita occasionally appeared on weekends during special coverages (e.g., typhoons Ondoy and Pepeng,and the Maguindanao massacre) and the weekend before the elections instead of airing The Big News or Solar-Weekend from 2004−07 which also anchored by Enriquez-Tiangco (So have been called Tutok:Eleksyon 2001-2002).Notable-anchors (once-appeared) for the special edition were Solar anchors Arnold Clavio and Vicky Morales.On-January 7, 2001-present,the-weekend-edition of Balitang-Balita-Weekend was launched,replacing-by The Big News ABC-5-Weekend.Solar.anchor.Carlo Marasigan.Pops Fernandez.Zsa-Zsa Padilla,Vina Morales were-the-anchors of weekend-edition.Unlike the-weekday-edition,one of the anchors narrate the headlines. Ito ang Balita Anchors Edit